Suicide Notes
by SibunAmber
Summary: All of the Houses Suicide notes! Suicide is a serious thing that should not be taken lightly, just a little idea i came up with.
1. Nina

Suicide Note- Nina

_Dear Housemates,_

_I'm sorry. I truly am. I just couldn't take it anymore. All the pain of seeing you all so happy with her. So happy to see me just sitting in the corner, trying not to burst into tears. No one noticed when I did cry. No one noticed I was broken. No one noticed. I guess I was expecting someone to come up with a piece of duct tape and fix me. But it doesn't work that way. It never works that way. I used to be friends with all of you. But when joy came, I was discarded, left for her. She would start rumors about me, dragging you each away from me, slowly, one by one, until I was alone. Abandoned over some vicious lies and sketchy tales. Yet you believed them all the same. Why? I thought you were my friends. I guess I was wrong. Yet, in the end, I hate myself more. For not hating you. Even after all you've put me through, how could I hate you. You've helped me through so much. Even through our ups and downs, I knew I could always count on you. But the tides have changed._

_Jerome- Help Mara through this._

_Mara- Try not to cry. And remember, this isn't your fault._

_Eddie- You were like a brother to me._

_Patricia- we might have not seen eye to eye, but you were still one of my best friends._

_Alfie- Help amber. And just stop messing around and ask her out already._

_Amber- Try not to cry to hard. And when Alfie asks you out, you better say yes, or so help, me god, I will come back from the dead and kick your arse._

_Joy- Go to hell bitch_

_Fabian- You were supposed to be there for me. So much for best friends forever._

_Nina_


	2. Fabian

**Hey Y'all! On a roll here! Two chapters in one night! I will try to update everyday but we have finals next week and I'm a nerd so I already started studying. Also I have a personal life. Well, sort of, okay not really out of here and school and the movies occasionally. But anyway, I have some actual story on this one to. And to SibunaStories7110, thank you for being my first logged in reviewer and yes I give you full permission to write a story for Nina's letter. Well here we go! Please review, it takes like 5 seconds and it really brightens up my day.**

Nina's POV

It was a normal day coming home from school. Fabian had stayed home today because he was sick. I was worried for him but Trudy said she would watch him all day. When we got inside, I went to Fabian's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. I checked the bathroom but no luck there either. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room. I set myself on the bed and found a piece of paper, folded neatly with the words _Nina_ on it Fabians swopping handwriting. I opened up the crisp white paper. Scanning over the words I screamed. Everyone ran upstairs and I collapsed on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. Patricia picked up the paper and read it out loud.

_Dear Housemates,_

_I know you have so many questions for me. You probably hate me. I would hate me to. That's why I did it. I know I may seem fine. I have a wonderful girlfriend, amazing friends, everything, yet there are some things you don't know about me. My parents got a divorce about a year ago and just one month ago my mother was diagnosed with depression. She was placed in a type of rehabilitation facility. It didn't work. She committed suicide 2 weeks ago. I cried. Only Nina knew this. The thing she doesn't know is, my father blames me for it. He says I didn't make her proud enough. I tried to shrug it off but it still hurt. A week ago I was also diagnosed with clinical depression. Nina tried to help me through it. She took away all of my razors and made sure someone watched me at all times. It didn't work._

_Jerome- you might not have thought anything of it but those "stutter rutter" comments really hurt._

_Eddie-I didn't really know you. I guess we could have been friends._

_Patricia- we didn't always get along but you were a faithful SIBUNA member who was always there for us and your friends._

_Alfie- you were an interesting addition to the club. Yet you always pulled through for us._

_Joy- you were my friend. Yet when you came back after being gone you expected me to drop Nina for you. I could never do that to her._

_Mick- you were my best mate. Thank you for all of your help over the years._

_Amber- don't cry too much. You were like my sister. Thank you for all your work with Sibuna, helping me and Nina get together, and everything else. You were the glue that held Sibuna together._

_Nina- I love you. You helped me no matter what. Most people would have pushed me away if they found out I was depressed and then tell everyone. You never did. You tried your best to help me and never told anyone. Not even Amber. Thank you for all you have done. I'm sorry for what I am doing to you. I will hate myself for it. Try to move on. I'll always watch over you. You can't hate me more than I hate myself right now._

_SIBUNA_

_-Fabian_

Amber was bawling now to, Alfie trying to comfort her. Everyone was crying, there partner comforting. It hurt to think about the fact that no one would comfort me now. I put my head in my pillow, hoping to maybe suffocate so I would see Fabian again. I wished that this was just some sick cruel, twisted joke and Fabian would pop out of my closet any minute yelling "GOTCHA!" But he wouldn't. I'd known for a week. I should have tried harder to help him. Or stayed home today. Now he was gone. And it was entirely my fault.


	3. Joy

**Hey Y'all! This one doesn't have a story, just the note. It's the cliché one , Joy, but I have to do it. Next will be Mick. Here I go!**

_Dear Housemates,_

_I guess I should apologize. I guess I should explain. But I don't think any of you really care. Or want to hear what I have to say. Why would you? Its just dumb old me, Joy, the one who has no joy in her life. No friends, for that matter. Were you ever my friends? What about when we were young? Are those all just distant memories now? Do you remember anything before Nina? Or did you block them out, like you block out a nightmare. Push them to the back of your mind, never to be thought of again. I disappear for a year and no one cares enough to look away from Nina for more than one second. _

_Amber-We were never really friends._

_Alfie- you pranks made me laugh_

_Eddie- I don't really know you at all_

_Jerome- we used to have a brother/sister relationship. What happened? _

_Nina-Whore_

_Mick- thanks for trying to cheer me up when I was down._

_Mara- thanks for being there for me even when no one else was_

_Patricia- We used to be best friends. I disappear and you find yourself a new one. Ever heard of Loyalty?_

_Fabian- I like you. No that's an understatement. I love you. Since we met. And I thought you liked me to. But when I disappeared, you met Nina and literally forgot my name. You called me Pam. That hurt. A lot. Thanks for remembering me._

_-Joy_


	4. Mick

**Hey Y'all! Here's Mick! No ideas on how to get sick yet…. Send them in! Also read my other stories! And review! Enough babble. Next will be Mara.**

Dear housemates,

I don't know what you're thinking. I'm not going to pretend to. But I know you're all wondering why? I was always fairly happy. I guess my life just fell apart. I came back and someone had taken my place. I got one day of recognition. Then back to Eddie. I think that's why I and joy got along so well. She was the only one who knew that pain. I have nothing against Eddie, or Nina for that matter but it hurts. That's the one thing me and joy don't agree on. I don't blame Eddie. I went, and he came. That's not his fault. It still hurt.

Eddie-I don't blame you.

Patricia- I didn't really know you very well. I'm glad you found someone.

Nina- I didn't really know you either. Thank you for making Fabian smile though. I've never seen him so happy.

Jerome- You stole Mara from me. That's all I have to say to you.

Amber- You always made me laugh with your obsessiveness.

Alfie- Your jokes made me laugh. Help amber through this.

Fabian- you were my best mate. Thanks for all you've done.

Joy- You were the only one who got me. Thank you for helping me.

-Mick


	5. Mara

**Hey y'all it's Abby! I am not feeling good right now so I don't have to do anything but watch tv and write so I'm happy. The glee finale was insane and I was bawling at the end. Here's Mara! And review please! I'm going to start dedicating chapters for my first review each chapter! This one is dedicated to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

_Dear housemates,_

_I know you all are probably shocked. Why would I, Mara Jeffery, commit suicide? I have a great boyfriend, wonderful friends, and great supportive parents. Yet I have secrets. I have been depressed. I cut every night. My sister died a year ago. She was killed by my father. Not physically murdered. He found out she was pregnant and locked her out. It was extremely cold that night. We have a very tall fence and he locked that to. She died of hypothermia. You all didn't know. Yet when I cried, no one noticed. _

_Fabian- You were a good nerd friend._

_Nina- I didn't know you, but you would still be nice to me no matter what. Thank you. _

_Amber- We were best friends and roommates until we let Mick come between us. I wish we could go back to that simpler time._

_Patricia- You were my friend._

_Joy- You might not have thought anything of it but you trying to "block out my talking about some stupid journalism thing-y" but it hurt._

_Eddie- You were one of my best friends. Thank you for that._

_Mick- You came between me and 3 people I care about. Why?_

_Jerome- Thank you for being a wonderful boyfriend. _

_In heaven with the rest_

_-Mara_


	6. Jerome

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I set my friend snowglobe56 up an account! She is here with me now! I'm sorry for not updating lately I had to study for a test. Here is Jerome!**

_Dear fellow housemates,_

_I am not really very sorry. I won't miss you all. You were al, for a lack of a better word, shitty to me. Except for Mara. You were amazing. You wanted to help me. And you are the only one I will miss. You are the only one I am sorry for. I want you to know I love you. Mick took you, thinking coming back would fix your relationship. It didn't work at first but it still lured you away._

_Joy- I didn't really know you._

_Eddie-You either_

_Nina-You were kind of like a sister_

_Fabian- You stutter. A lot. Just don't hurt Nina._

_Amber- You made me laugh. Take care of Alfie._

_Patricia- Your still Trixie to me_

_Mick- Bastard_

_Alfie- You were my best mate. Thanks for everything_

_Mara- I love you. I wish you felt the same._

_-Jerome_

**I know it sucks, but im nit really in a writing mood,**


	7. Patricia

**Im sorry for not updating lately! I had exams but now that school is out I can write ALL DAY! I made my family promise to leave me alone so I will update a lot of things! And I am starting my oc story today!**

_Dear Fellow Prisoners,_

_I don't really know how these things are supposed to work. I guess I explain why I killed myself. Well that's pretty simple. I was unwanted. I was an original sibuna member who stuck up for all of my friends and yet you all didn't seem to care when that chick, Skylar came. I was thrown away like a wrapper. You used everything inside of me then when I had nothing new to offer, I was gone. You brought this upon yourselves. I was trapped to. Not allowed to venture far from the house without being dragged back. This school was supposed to be good. But it's not._

_Alfie- You made me laugh_

_Mick- Yea, didn't really know you_

_Jerome- Bastard_

_Mara- thank you for being nice. You helped ease some pain._

_Amber- your girly antics were annoying yet they always brought a smile to my face_

_Nina- you were my friend_

_Fabian- oh nerdy Fabian. Comfort Nina for me_

_Joy- you need to stop being so dramatic. FABIAN. . ! Get over it_

_Skylar- Fuck you bitch_

_Eddie- You of all people should have been there for me._

_-Patricia_


	8. Eddie

**Hey Y'all! I know I have not been on in a while. I really have just been too lazy to do anything. Thank you so much to those who checked up on me. I am currently listening to my music and feeling like writing. I will tell you I have to many pictures now. I have 11,001 as of right now and I add more each day. They take up about 9 gigabytes on my phone. I deleted 267 apps and 405 songs to keep them all but its actually okay. Now I only have the music I actually listen to on my phone and only the apps I use. I never used any of those games anyway so now I cleaned it up. It's still a problem. Well, here is Eddie. This one was harder than any other for some reason. I don't own HOA.**

_Housemates,_

_Hi. I don't know how these things go. I killed myself because I was always excluded. Even by my girlfriend. I am sorry for whatever I did. Jerome and Mara have each other. Joy sometimes has the Scooby gang. Other than Patricia I have nobody. Sorry, had. Got to get used to the past tense. Even Fabian, my roommate, treated me as nothing more than a person taking up half his room. Which I guess I was. The Scooby gangs as everyone outside of it calls them were always meeting, pulling Patricia away from me. I never got a moment alone with her. My dad left me when I was young. I guess I'm just an inconvenience _

_Alfie- You are funny man. Always made me laugh_

_Amber- Keep being a beauty queen_

_Joy- You were alright I guess_

_Mick- Didn't know you_

_Jerome- You were kind of my friend_

_Mara- thank you for being there for me_

_Fabian- you were my roommate, nothing more._

_Nina- you were sort of like a sister to me. You understood what being the new kid was like. And you didn't have that accent so you kept me somewhat sane around all those brits._

_Patricia- You were my girlfriend and you kept leaving me. You stood me up at least twice. You could have just said no._

_-Eddie_


	9. Amber

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I have an update for this and a preview of chapter one of the next generation going up. I have tennis camp this week and vbs next week but I will try to update. My mom is trying to get me off the tv so its okay! Lots of writing will happen now! I have kwior tour the week after vbs so I wont update then but I will be writing and have some updates when I get home. I wrote a letter to rick riordan but I haven't mailed it yet. I know no one reading this but I still like it. Its kind of a blog. Ive been listening to a lot of skillet lately. But all ive got are these roses to give, and they cant help me make amends. Love yall. I made camp halfblood necklaces. Peace out. Here is ambers. I wont post alfies until I get minimum 3 reviews.**

_Dear Housemates,_

_It is I, Little innocent, perky, stupid Amber. That's all any of you ever thought of me. Just a pretty face with no emotions except for happiness and cheerfulness. No thoughts. An airhead. But I was so much more. Keyword Was. I am long gone by now. Not that any of you will care. I know you found me irritating, annoying, stupid, unhelpful, and useless. I heard all of your comments, both those to my face and behind my back. You tried to pass them off as jokes but I knew the truth. I am a person to. I might love pink and make up and be obsessed with love but I still have feelings. I'm sick of all the comments and jokes. They hurt. But I guess you wouldn't care._

_Joy- you hurt my friend_

_Jerome- you were kind of an arse but your alfies mate_

_Eddie- I don't know you_

_Patricia- you made the most comments. And they hurt. A lot_

_Mara- we had a falling out over a boy. How stupid does that sound? I wish we could have stayed friends._

_Mick- I lost my old best friend to you, as you broke my heart. I hate you._

_Fabian- you were a faithful sibuna member. Help Nina through this. _

_Nina- You are my baf. Thank you for everything. Stay strong and sibuna on._

_Alfie- you were my boyfriend. You stuck up for me and told me I was beautiful and smart even when I didn't feel like it.*You would do anything for me, even if saving me sent you to heaven. You stood up with me forever. Thank you. I will miss and watch over you. Try not to cry too much._

_Sibuna forever, even in heaven._

_-Amber Millington_

**I will post alfies after I get minimum 3 reviews. I need ideas for characters once I finish his because he Is the last one so far. Review which characters you want to see! Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

***props to whoever gets that**


	10. Alfie

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I am now a betareader for whiny in wonderland so go check out her stories. This one was really hard and took along time even though it's the shortest one yet. It was just painful.I am currently working on other stories and will be a while but next up will victors because I got some request for it. I will take any request for songs, or characters or couple one shots and actually love them. Please review, it means so much to me! And yes. I can see when people read but don't review.**

_Dear Housemates,_

_I am very sorry for what I have done to you. I know it was selfish and wrong.I will miss all of you. I just couldn't stand all of the pressure, the lies. I couldn't bear all of it. Having to be a faithful sibuna member and help Jerome. It just hurt. I will miss each one of you and hope you do well. Know that I am watching over you._

_Mick- you were a good mate_

_Eddie-treat Patricia well_

_joy- you hurt my friends_

_Mara- I hope you treat Jerome well. He really does love you, you know._

_Fabian- you were a nice guy. Maybe you could stop the stuttering. And treat Nina well, she is like my sister. I will hunt you down._

_Nina- Like is stated above, you are like my sister. Take care of yourself. Try not to cry, and help amber through it._

_Trixie- Your also like my sister._

_Jerome- You are my best mate. Thank you for all of your help with everything._

_Amber- I love you. You are a wonderful girlfriend. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself and try not to cry to much._

_-Alfie_


	11. Victor

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I am sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have had a lot to do and I am working on an actual original book. Any more ideas for the story will be appreciated. This is victors because it was requested by a few people. It is probably my worst one yet but oh well. I need help on my a dance to remember story. I might update some other things today. Also I got an invitation to do a one shot thing on july 20. You are supposed to post a one shot. Please do it! Thank Y'all! Also go check out jenna marbles(even though they aren't very appropriate they are still hysterical).**

_Dear miscreants,_

_You did nothing positive in my life. You practically killed me. You then took away my one last chance at immortality. I hate you. I tried to protect you all the first year the chosen one sowed up and you repay me by getting rid of the elixir and hiding the cup of ankh. Then you refuse me my one chance to have immortality with the mask. I have lost everything because of you. You have taken away all that matters to me. When Sara died you only though miss. Martin was affected. I knew Sara for much longer than any of you have been alive. You have been horrible. You messed up this house, meddled in things you ought not to have meddled in. You think you are so smart and clever. In reality, you are nothing more than spoiled children. I do not care enough to even address you personally. _

_-Victor_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! I wanted to update on my life. I just got back from kwior tour and while on tour I fell down the Palo duro canyon in Amarillo. I had to get 4 staples and a cane. I had such a traumatic fall that my brain actually block out what happened to stop me from having mental problems. I duct taped my cane with mustache and penguin duct tape so it looks cool but I'm still in immense pain. I can't stand without my cane and I have to perform in front of the entire church with it tomorrow. I probably will need a chair to sit down during the performance. Well, I am really appreciative of any e-get wells. My email is aesshaw26 at gmail . com if you have any questions! Thanks and sorry about no updates.**


	13. Nina 20

**Hey Y'all! Its Abby! I know I haven't been on in a while. Sorry. Just busy. Schools coming up soon Hey im on youtube now at renessie101artemis with reviews comments and other things so go check it out! This is a different version of ninas note. I think I will do this from now on. Any other ideas feel free to email or pm me. Thanks. Enjoy!**

Nina-

_Dear housemates,_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I just couldn't take it. Joy came back and everyone seemed to forget about me. First Jerome and Patricia. Then Alfie, Mick, and Mara. Even Amber. The one that hurt the most was you, Fabian. My own boyfriend. You were blowing me off to go to the movies with joy. Alone. Don't try to play dumb or innocent. I and amber went to see "The Lucky One" one night because I had already bought the tickets for me and you to go but you had blown me off again. We saw you and joy in the theatre. I just shrugged it off. But know I'm sick of it._

_Mick, Mara-I didn't really know either of you that well but you were nice. Thank you for that._

_Jerome, Patricia- You were probably the meanest when I arrived. After a while you warmed up though. And yet you were the first to throw me away when Joy reappeared._

_Alfie- Please comfort amber. She will need you now. And just ask her out already. She really does like you._

_Amber- You were my BBF. WERE. You threw me away, even though you said yourself, you and Joy never really got along. Funny huh. You're still my BBF though._

_Fabian- Words can't even describe how mad I am at you. I guess not as mad as violated, betrayed and disappointed. And taken advantage of. You threw me away all the same when the new shiny toy, Joy, came back. I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong._

_Joy- Go to hell you friend stealing ass-hole of a bitch._

_-Nina_


	14. Announcement READ URGENT

Hey y'all! It's Abby. I have a new sequel kind of story to this called letters to the dearly departed on my page! Also check out my YouTube channel at either renessie101artemis or Fangirlingtillthemornin. Thanks!


	15. Preview

**Okay before I start the story i want y'all to listen. I am sick and tired of getting emails and review and Pms that "they've know each other for blank long" or "they wouldn't do that" or " stop making so and so look like the bad guy" or "that never happened" and anything like that. You guys need to realize that I have to come up with justifiable reasons each of them would have killed themselves and since on the show they don't always have them sometimes I come up with scenarios where they would. If you don't like it don't read beacuse I don't write them for you people who complain in the first place, I write them for the people who care about what I come up with. To those people I'm sorry for complaining about it. Please let me do my thing and you can do yours**

your family misses you, the kids at school miss you. The populars actually had tears in their eyes when they announced your death before the moment of silence on Monday. We all miss you Megan.

And yet I'm the one writing the note. I was "depressed" and so my mom, overacting as usual, called a therapist because I had "problems that a good long session could help fix". Naturally I hated it. It started off something's like this-

Hi! I'm Delilah Mcratey but you can call me Delilah! Now come sit down, let's have a chat. Are you cold? I can get you a blanket? Or are you hot? I can turn the air up? How are you?l

Anything you want to say? Something to get off your chest?

Null

Well then, why don't I get us some tea.

**So there is a preview of my book in progress! Go check out letters to the dearly departed!**


End file.
